One for the Money, Two for the Show
by MediocreGermanMaudchen37
Summary: During the horrific events of the Second World War, no one ever said that love couldn't blossom under the traumatic times of war. SSR Special Agent Emily Welsh and Sergeant James Barnes did just that in the battlefields of Europe. (Bucky/ OC)


Tapping the pen in her hand against the dark tabletop, Emily read over the file in front of her. She been sitting in that chair for more than an hour reading. Bring her right hand to her face, she closed her blue eyes and pinched the bridge if her nose.

"Agent Welsh."

Her eyes shot open and she stood up at attention to look at the door, seeing General Grant standing just inside the room.

"Sir."

He nodded, letting her body relax. The General walked closer to the table and looked down at the file Emily had been reading.

"Has Agent Carter read this yet?"

"She's the one that gave it to me. Do you need it, sir?"

"No. Have your bags packed for London."

"Sir?"

"Agent Welsh, you are taking the fight to them. You will be leaving for London at 0 eight hundred with Agent Carter, Colonel Phillips, and Howard Stark."

"And Rogers, sir?"

"He's none of your concern, Welsh."

Emily gave him a short nod and peered down at the file once more. Holding her hands in front of her, she took a small breath before addressing the General.

"Is that all, sir?"

"That's all, Agent Welsh."

The General said as he turned to leave the room.

"Sir. It's been an honour serving under your command."

She said before the middle aged man left the room. Grant turned around and a rare smile was on his face as he looked at the young woman.

"Agent Welsh, thank you for giving me your very best. You are one of the beat agent I've ever had at my disposable."

"Thank you, sir."

She said with a sallot. General Grant returned it and then turned on his heels, exiting the room. When the door shut, Emily let out a sigh and picked up the file. The file was about Steven Rogers, the 94 pound stick from Brooklyn that doctor Abraham Erskine had picked for the Super Soldier program.

Emily had worked with Erskine for the past two years as a part of the Strategic Science Reverie. She would in a sense, follow doctor Erskine and report back to General Grant about the German doctor's research and work. Over the period of two years, Emily had become more than just a agent babysitter, her and Erskine had become close friends and she help the doctor and a handful of his work. Within the last 42 hours Rogers had successfully underwent the Super Solider procedure, Erskine had been murdered minutes after the success of the procedure, and she had been moved to be under the command of Colonel Phillips. Now she was to leave for London in less than 10 hours.

Looking at the picture of Rogers in the file she smiled at it. She had met him a few weeks ago at the Stark Expo when Erskine found him in the recruitment office. In the time that she had been around Rogers she had found out that he had grown on her. At first she wasn't too sure about him, but after a little bit she saw what Erskine saw in the little kid from Brooklyn, Steve Rogers was a good man.

Emily closed the file and dropped the file onto the table. Crossing her arms over her chest, she let out another sigh.

"I'm sorry, Rogers."

"About what?"

Emily's blue eyes shot up at the door. There he stood, all 6'2" 264 pounds of Steven Rogers. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of the light brown slacks he wore and his blue eyes were looking at her.

"I'm sorry that Abraham could never see what his work has done. But I know he'd be proud of you, Rogers. I know I am."

"Thank you, Emily."

She smiled and uncrossed her arms. Walking around the desk, Emily sat on the edge of the desk, keeping her eyes on Steve.

"Did they say what is going to be done with you?"

"Senator Brandt gave me an chance to not be in a lab somewhere."

"Are you taking that?"

"I want to serve my country and I don't think I can do that from a lab. What is happening to you with doctor Erskine gone?"

"I've been put under the command of Colonel Phillips and we're leaving for London at 0 eight hundred."

Steve nodded as he looked down at his feet. Emily smiled and walked over to him. Now she was no longer taller than him, before she was an inch taller than him, and with heels on she was a few more inches taller. After the procedure he now stood at 6'2". Standing in his shadow, Emily placed her hand on Steve's shoulder and looked up at him. At her touch Steve's blue eyes came up from the floor to met Emily's. A small smile over her lips as she looked up at him.

"Good luck, Rogers. I'm happy that Abraham choose you. You're a good man."

Steve nodded and gave her a smile.

"Thank you, Emily."

She patted his shoulder then walked past the super solider and out into the hallway. As Emily walked she turned her head back to look back at the door she had walked out of. Steve hadn't left the room yet, a small smile played onto Emily's lips as she walked.

"Good luck, Rogers."

She said to no one. Walking down the hall Emily exited the wing of the SSR headquarters. As she walked she started to think about what she was getting herself into, she was going to London in less than 10 hours.

Six months later

"Agent Welsh."

Colonel Phillips called to her as she walked past his tent. Emily stopped in her tracks and turned to walk back to the Colonel.

"Sir?"

"Have you broken those HYDRA codes?"

"I'm very close, sir. I just need a few more time-"

"We don't have time, agent. We're at war. Now I need those codes broken, now."

Emily just nodded. Colonel Phillips walked back into his tent and yelled about something to another soldier. Emily let out a groan then hurried off to her tent.

"I need those codes broken now."

She said to herself in a mocking voice of the Colonel, even moving her hands as if they were talking. Rolling her eyes she pushed open the flap on her tent, hurrying to her portable desk. Sitting down, Emily got right to work in breaking the German code.

They had intersected a message from HYDRA earlier that week. Being a language expert that Emily was, she was put to work on breaking the coded messages. She had more than half of the words translated, but whoever coded these used a different delicate that she wasn't flaunt in. Knowing for a fact that she needed to find out what the missing words meant or it could mean life or death for the men at the base.

"Come on, Em. You know this."

She said to herself as she studied over the paper. She had written down the English translation on a separate sheet of paper next to the message. Her blue eyes looked back and forth between the two pieces of paper every few seconds.

"Der Führer hat sie deutlich gemacht, dass die Arbeit, die HYDRA tut ist das Rückgrat dieses Krieges. Die Alliierten haben keine Chance. Schmidt hat bekommen, was wir brauchten. Etwas von der etwas aus Norwegen. Schmidt hat das, was wir brauchen, um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. Mit den Alliierten ihren Weg in das Herz des Krieges wachsen wir nur stärker. Etwas HYDRA."(The Führer has made it clear that the work that HYDRA is doing is the backbone of this war. The Allies have no chance. Schmidt has gotten what we needed. Something of the something from Norway. Schmidt has what we need to win this war. With the Allies working their way into the heart of the war, we only grow stronger. Something HYDRA.)

Emily said out loud as she stared at the German paper. Her hands rested on her temples as she looked down.

"It's so random."

She started mumbling the words under her breath, then tried to predict the missing words.

"Maybe it doesn't mean anything. But what was in Norway? Something HYDRA... Something HYDRA... Hail HYDRA?"

She mumbled 'hail HYDRA' under her breath a few times before she wrote it on the English paper. She read the message out load again in German, trying to have her brain unlock the missing words.

"Macht." (Power)

She said then wrote it in English. Emily read the sentence over again.

"Macht der (Power of the)... power of the... Gods? He couldn't have possibly found it. Macht der Götter aus Norwegen (Power of the Gods from Norway). How did he find it?"

Emily wrote down the final missing puzzle piece then read the English paper. Everything was in place. With the paper in hand Emily, shot up from the chair and ran out of her tent. She ran back to Colonel Phillips's tent, calling his name when she was close. Barging into his tent with the paper clenched in her right hand she slapped the paper down in his desk, right in front of him.

"Schmidt has he has the power of the Gods, and that he got it from Norway."

Colonel Phillips read the paper over a few times before looking up at Emily. His dark eyes looked up at her as he placed the paper down.

"If he has what he says he has, then we need to hit them with everything we got."

"But, sir-"

"Again this isn't your choice, Agent Welsh. You are dismissed."

"But Colonel, Erskine told me what the power Schmidt was looking for, and we aren't prepared to-"

"Dismissed Agent Welsh."

Slatuting, Emily got the nod from the Colonel, then she exited the tent. Behind her she heard the Colonel start to give out the orders. I let him down, Emily thought to herself as she walked back to her tent. Around her she watched as the men of the base walking around, taking a breather from the horrors that were happening outside the safety of the base. Emily knew that what Schmidt had was indeed the power of the Gods, and that we were no match for the power that he now wheeled.

Emily was too deep in thought to have seen what was right in front of her. As she walked with her head down she walked right into something. Hitting the object she looked up at the last second,before she felt herself start to fall backwards, to see that she had walked into a person. The soldier quickly grabbed onto her arm and made her falling come to a stop.

"I'm so sorry about that, ma'am."

He told Emily when he helped her stand up straight. Emily looked up at him and smiled for a brief moment.

"I'm the one who should be saying I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry. Um, thank you for catching me."

"You're welcome..."

He paused and looked at Emily, silently asking her name. Shaking her head Emily gave him a small giggle before answering him.

"Agent Emily Welsh."

"Corporeal Timothy Dugan, 107th. But, everyone calls me Dum Dum."

Just then his name was called by someone a ways off behind Emily. Timothy's eyes looked pasted her, seeing the man who had called his name.

"Comin'!"

He bellowed towards the man. Emily turned her head to seeing the man in the distance waiting for the Corporal.

"Sorry, about him."

Dum Dum said, making Emily turn back to face the tall ginger haired soldier in front of her.

"Buck's a little impatient."

"It's quite alright. Thanks again, Dum Dum."

"Well, you're welcomed to bump into me any time, Emily."

His comment made another smile come to Emily. She shook her head at his words, earning a chuckle from Dum Dum.

"Good luck out there, Corporal."

"Thank you. Same to you, Emily."

Dum Dum held out his hand for Emily. Looking at his hand, she placed her small hand in his abnormally large man hand. With a hard and firm shake Dum Dum and Emily said their goodbyes before they parted ways. Timothy going the way Emily had came, and Emily walked the way Dum Dum had come from.

Walking away, Emily turned her head back for a quick moment to see Dum Dum and the man he called Buck finally standing next to each other. Buck looked about six foot and had dark hair. He wore his green almost brown military issued uniform, the same as every soldier on the base. She could faintly hear the two of them talking, Dum Dum said her name, then Buck turned his head back, seeing Emily looking at them. When Emily saw Buck looking at her, she quickly turned her head forward, hoping not to run into someone or something again.

Emily noticed that she was back at her tent and went to walk back inside to clean up her paperwork. However, she turned her head back towards Buck and Timothy, hoping to see the two soldiers again, but they were not in sight.

"Good luck you two."

Emily said before taking the step into her tent. Hoping somehow Timothy and Buck heard her.

Wrapping her over coat closer to her body, Emily hurried across the street to the pub. When she got to the entrance a soldier stood by the door and glanced over at her. Seeing that she was to walk inside, he grabbed hold of the door handle, opening it for her.

"Thank you."

Emily said to him with a smile was she ducked inside, finally getting away from the cold. He smiled back at her and then she disappeared into the crowded pub. Soldiers from the base jam packed the small Belgian pub, all of them celebrating their victory over the Nazi forces.

Emily pushed her way towards the bar, moving past soldiers with drinks in their hands and smiles on their faces. Getting to the bar counter, Emily rested her hands on the countertop and looked behind the bar for the barman.

"Emily!"

A loud booming voice said from behind her. Emily turned her body around to see Dum Dum walking towards her with a large mug of beer in his hand. Her face lit up with a smile upon seeing the corporal in one piece.

"Dum Dum."

She said as he wrapped his arms around her, almost picking her up off the floor.

"It's good to see you in one piece."

"It's good to be in one piece."

He told her as he flagged down the barman. The younger man hurried over to the large man, hoping at he was there to close his tab.

"Put her on my tab."

Dum Dum said pointing down to Emily. Then he put the now empty mug on the bar in front of the barman.

"And we need another round."

The barman groaned but filled up the mug anyway, before looking over at Emily.

"What will it be?"

"Whatever he's having."

She said pointing up to Dum Dum who had a smile on his face. In seconds a mug was pushed across the bar to Emily. Picking it up, Dum Dum wrapped his free arm around her small frame and started to lead her away from the bar.

"I'll introduce you to my squad."

He told her as they bobbed and weaved around the soldiers.

"Men, this is Agent Emily Welsh."

Dum Dum said proudly when they stopped at a small round wooden table. Emily looked at the four men at the table. She recognized one of the men as Buck, he was sitting closest to her and Dum Dum. The four solider all said hello at her as Dum Dum left her side then returned with another chair. He gestured for Emily to sit down, before he took his own seat.

Emily place her mug down on the table, then removed her long brown over coat. She flooded the fabric and placed it on the back of the chair, she looked up and saw that the men around the table were now looking up at her again. Emily left blush run to her cheeks as she looked down at the outfit she was wearing. It was a royal blue dress with a low cut in the front. The dress was somewhat form fitting and went down to just above her knees, the sleeves were long and reached her wrists.

"What you all been on the battlefield too long and you forget your manners?"

She asked as she sat down in the chair with a smile on her face. He words broke the men out of the trance that they were fixed in. One of them said that they were sorry, making Emily giggle.

"Well, this is Gabe Jones, Jacques Dernier, James Falsworth, and Bucky Barnes."

Dum Dum told her as he pointed around the table at each of the men around them. Emily looked to her left to see Bucky, getting a better look at him than she had before. He did indeed had dark hair. His facial hair had set in like he had shaved in a few days. What stood out most to Emily were his eyes, they were a calming blue. All and all, Emily felt like he was the most handsome men she had ever seen with her own two eyes.

"Another round."

The barman said as he placed the tray of beer filled mugs on the table. The four men with empty mugs quickly grabbed their refills and replaced them with their empty mugs. When the barman left Dum Dum held up his mug and looked around the table.

"USA."

He said loudly, then Bucky, Gabe, and Emily raised their mugs in the air, saying it loudly as well. Then around the bar they heard the same thing from the American soldiers.

James and Jacques looked at Dum Dum and the other Americans at the table as they took their first drink. The soldiers at the table laughed at the two Europeans as they took another drink.

"Emily, was it?"

Bucky asked turning his attention to the young woman next to him. Emily turned to look at him, seeing his blue eyes looked her over. She could feel the blush easing to her cheeks again as he looked at her.

"Why are you over here?"

"Well, I work for the Strategic Science Reverie."

Bucky nodded and took another drink. Then Dum Dum said her name, making he look back at him.

"You need to know about what this son of bitch did."

He did pointing over at Bucky, who just let out a laugh, knowing what Dum Dum was going to tell her. Emily let out a small laughed and asked what he did, then the corporal started to tell the story of Bucky in the heat of battle.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's<span>**** Note:**

**I just had to start another Bucky fanfic, I'm sorry I can't help myself.**

**If you follow my other Bucky story _Cry of Rage, _I haven't updated that in a while because I've been busy. I went to visit family in Seattle for a week and now I'm almost employed, so I have little to no time to write. I'm so sorry, I hope this makes up for it. **

**Follow, favorite, review. You know all that good stuff :) **

**Love you. XOXO**


End file.
